


Kiss Me Slowly

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is fairly explanatory!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Kiss Me Slowly**

Cam isn't exactly quiet when he comes into the house. He thumps up the front steps, turns the key in the deadbolt with a _thunk_ , closes the door with his foot, throws down his keys and the mail. His entrance shouldn't go unnoticed. He pauses, looks around. Something is different. 

Boots. Black military boots like his own are set upright beneath the hall table and a black canvas duffel is next to them. A slow smile lights his face. He goes into the den where he sees Evan's dark head bent over his laptop. His hair is freshly shorn and the skin revealed by the trimmer is pale and vulnerable above the line of his tan. A small V of hair at the nape of his neck seems to be pointing to the tender knob of his cervical vertebrae. Cam walks in quietly, but he doesn't want to startle Lorne. He coughs softly. "Honey, I'm home."

Evan holds up a hand but doesn't look away from his laptop. 

Hmm. Cam walks to the back of the couch and leans on it. He kisses the knob of bone, the point of the V of Evan's hair. He smells of the powder the base barber uses; a clean, slightly spicy fragrance that smells better on Evan than it does on him. He kisses his way to the angle of Evan's jaw. He's freshly shaved and his skin is warm and soft against Cam's lips. He kisses Evan's earlobe. Tugs at it gently with his teeth and Evan sighs. 

"You want me to put this away?" he asks. 

"Are you finished?"

"You're lucky it's not a SKYPE chat with General Landry."

Cam chuckles at that, and flicks the laptop shut with his forefinger as he starts kissing his way up Lorne's cheek to his eyes, feeling the flutter of Evan's ridiculous eyelashes on his mouth. Evan's breath is starting to hitch with every move Cam makes. Cam slides his hand across Evan's chest and bring it up to his neck. He nibbles at the corner of Evan's mouth, feels the stutter of the pulse against his palm. 

Evan tilts his head back. Cam moved to the front of the sofa and takes the laptop from Evan. He straddles him, and Evan looks at him from beneath half-closed lids. "Yeah?"

"Yeah ... " Cam says softly. He leans in to claim a proper kiss. Lips soft and pliant, cool and closed. Cam finds the exploration sweet, He kisses the corners of Evan's mouth, the dip of his upper lip, and feathers more kisses across Evan's cheeks. Cam can feel him smile.

Evan slowly slides sideways until he's lying beneath Cam, their legs tangled. Cam eases his arm around Evan's shoulders. He looks down at Evan, now relaxed in his arms. He bends his head and this time, when he kisses Evan, his lips part and the kiss deepens. It is long and leisurely, tender and if happiness has a physical counterpart, this is it. 

Evan's hands stroke up and down his spine, and rest at his waist. "What's this about?" he whispers. 

"I can't miss you?"

"I missed you, too. And your kisses."

"Not much we can do about that," Cam sighs.

"You could kiss me again. Slowly." 

Cam smiles. He smoothes the hair at Evan's temple. Kisses him there, then kisses him again, slowly. They have time, precious time, and there isn't any other place Cam would rather be than with Evan Lorne, kissing the day away. 

**The End**


End file.
